A Little Christmas Story
by Shifuni
Summary: This is a one-shot for my Princess of Darkness Story. It's my Christmas gift! RikuxOC


**POD: A Little Christmas Story**

_This is a little short break for the guys. And since I thought, its near Christmas I thought I do a Christmas one-shot with you guys, since I haven't updated this at all. I decided to do this. I'm not putting this within this story, because for me it wouldn't be right._

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. Just Rika, Leila, and Ashlee._

_By the way, if you are reading this for the first time and you want to know about Ashlee a bit more. Read my story, Princess of Darkness._

* * *

Ashlee, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were on their way back to Radiant Garden to celebrate a very special holiday, Christmas. They were going to arrive ten days before Christmas actually started to buy gifts for everyone. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ashlee, all collected enough money to get everyone at least a gift.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi were excited and also planning to go back to Destiny Islands for Christmas, just for their families. Sora and Kairi might end up breaking the news to their parents that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ashlee, on the other hand, was kind of sad. She didn't know if her brother would be there celebrating with her. She couldn't do it all the other years she missed because she was busy and hiding from and fighting all the evil villains out to get there. Also, Cloud was also busy with his job, delivering mail, and spending time with Tifa. She might end up having another alone Christmas this year. After all she does have her own house in Radiant Garden. Cloud bought her one a few days after he found her. He knew that Ashlee would come back, so he bought a place for her.

The gang landed in Radiant Garden, and headed towards for Merlin's house to greet everyone.

Aerith, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Merlin, and Leon were at the house, sitting and chatting. It seemed like they knew they were coming.

"Cloud!" Ashlee said happily when she saw her older brother. She was super duper happy that she could see her brother. "I thought you might not be here." Ashlee ran over and hugged him.

"Why wouldn't I be here? It's the first Christmas I get to spend with my little sister," Cloud said to Ashlee.

"But, what about your job?" Ashlee asked him.

"There shouldn't be any deliveries, or anything. I made sure I delivered them, unless a super shipment comes in on Christmas Eve that makes me work, but I doubt that." Cloud explained.

"Awesome!" Ashlee exclaimed. "I get to spend time with you, I'm happy."

Cloud chuckled, he was glad that Ashlee could spend time with him. He didn't want to ruin this Christmas with her.

Sora and the Gang decided to start Christmas shopping, while the rest of the gang decorated Merlin's House. Sora, Riku and Kairi, weren't going to stay in Radiant Garden for Christmas because they decided to go home to celebrate with family for a while. Ashlee was going to stay in Radiant with Cloud for Christmas since it was really important for her.

* * *

"Ash," Riku started, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to come with us to Destiny Islands? It is warm always and it doesn't ever snow, and you could have a warm Christmas instead of a cold one."

Ashlee shook her head, "What's the point of a warm Christmas? It's supposed to be cold and to play in the snow, and make snowmen, and snow angels, and its makes it more Christmasy when it's cold."

"Okay, whatever you say," Riku replied. He really wanted Ashlee to come back with him, but he didn't want to push it. Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Ashlee were going to go Christmas Shopping throughout Radiant Garden.

* * *

The four teens spilt up in two groups. Sora and Ashlee were in one group, Riku and Kairi were in another. They decided to group up like that because it would be easier to shop for each other. Sora and Ashlee went on the east side of the shopping district and Riku and Kairi on the west side.

Ashlee and Riku decided to look for presents for each other the Radiant Garden Committee Members. They got Yuffie a cool looking Ninja tool that won't dull out every time she uses it. Leon got a new leather jacket since his was getting worn out, and the fact that he was growing out of it. Merlin the Wizard gotten a new wand from a nearby shop, and Aerith got a new dress. It was much pinker and rosy. It fit her mood perfectly.

"Ashlee what are you going to get your brother for her birthday?" Riku asked her.

"I have no clue, I'm hoping he will like it no matter what I get him," Ashlee replied back. She hasn't gone Christmas shopping in a long time. She was actually scared, this was her first Christmas in a long time, and she didn't know how to react.

Ashlee and Riku went through every single shop. She wanted the best present for her brother, the bestest one. Then they came across a new technologic shop. Then a good gift fell into Ashlee's thoughts.

"I got it!" Ashlee said cheerfully. She smiled wide.

"What is the gift you are going to get your brother Ashlee?" Riku asked out of curiosity.

"It's a surprise, no one is going to know about it until Christmas morning, and since its going to be a surprise, I'm not buying it right now, besides I got to wrap all these other gifts before we head to the house. Anyways, since you guys are not going to be staying, you'll just have to wait until after Christmas to find out." Ashlee said. She didn't really want Riku to leave, but he didn't want to stay. She understood though, he has family in Destiny Islands, and it was a very special holiday for families to get together and spend time.

"C'mon, let's go back to the house," Riku pulled Ashlee by the hand, we got to go and see what the others are doing."

Riku dragged the girl all the way back to Merlin's house. Everyone actually came back and wrapped all there presents except for Riku, Sora, and Kairi. They kept the ones that were made for each other, and their families and put it on the ship, they were going to wrap it once they get back home.

Then they all decided to set up a nice Christmas Tree and decorate it, and put tons of ornaments and it was a great moment for Ashlee to treasure. Then she decided to bake cookies with Riku and Kairi. Sora stayed out of it, because if he wandered into the kitchen he would burn everything down, since he has some of Roxas's love of fire side of him.

They baked everything, from cookies, to gingerbread houses, to cake, to anything christmasy you can imagine. They even made eggnog. The special holiday drink!

After that they decorated the outside of the house, and the inside of the house. It was everything Ashlee just imagined.

"Wow, it's a Christmas miracle, it's my first real Christmas," Ashlee said joyfully.

"I'm glad that you are happy," Cloud said in a good mood.

"Yes I am. I'm happy that I actually get to spend a Christmas with you brother. That's my favorite part of all."

* * *

**One week later.**

Kairi, Sora and Riku were packing there things to leave for Destiny Islands, it seemed they spent their good time enough and thought it was the right time to leave for home again.

"I guess we should head back home," Sora told his friends.

"You're right Sora," Riku commented, "even though it would be great idea to stay, since Ashlee is here and all, but we have families at home that are going to wonder where we are at, and hoping that they could spend Christmas with us."

"You're right Riku," Kairi agreed, "My mom would definitely be worried about me. I told her about visiting one of my friends overseas, I didn't tell her I'd be gone for Christmas."

"We'll I'll go tell Ashlee and tell her that tomorrow we will be leaving for Destiny Islands." Riku then left the room, and looked for Ashlee's room, and then found her listening to some music. It didn't sound like any Christmas music, it sounded like some classical or instrumental music but it was a really pretty sound.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Riku asked her, but it didn't seem like she heard him. She was too busy in the music and playing video games.

"She then pushed pause, and turned to see who was standing in her room, she felt the awkwardness in her sixth sense.

"Yo Riku," Ashlee greeted, "What's up?"

"We are going back to Destiny Islands tomorrow," Riku said straight forth.

"I figured you were going to leave soon," Ashlee sighed, she wanted a little bit longer.

"I know, but hey, I'll be back soon," Riku tried to comfort by sitting next to her on her bed. "Me, Sora, and Kairi are suppose to protect you if anything happens."

"I know, I know," Ashlee said. She understood the meaning of Ohana.

"Hey, let's go hang out with everyone else, they are probably doing something fun!" Ashlee changed the subject.

Riku and Ashlee went downstairs and went into the living room, to find that no one was there. They stopped and looked around.

"Hey Riku-" Ashlee said until she was stopped by something warm on her lips. She was shocked to find a something soft and warm on her lips.

"Riku, why?"

He pointed up towards to the ceiling to find that they were both standing under mistletoe.

"You know what happens when you stand under mistletoe, you should where you walk," Riku told her.

Then Ashlee kissed him back, they were under mistletoe after all. "Now, keep this a secret. No one has to know."

"I got it," Riku told her, "I don't want you harmed because of me."

* * *

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Kairi, Sora and Riku were about to get into the gummi ship, but before that everyone said their goodbyes, until after New Years. That was the plan, go back home until New Year's Day, and then head back here for more training and saving the worlds.

"Sora, be careful, you never know when heartless is going to attack, just be on your guard even on holiday," Leon told them.

"Hey, hey, I'll be alright, we are the keyblade holders," Sora bragged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have a strong sense of mind, you are pretty dumb," Leon told him.

Riku and Ashlee already said their goodbyes, and everyone else did too.

Then they headed into the gummi ship and headed towards Destiny Islands.

* * *

Ashlee hopped back onto her brother's back and walked back to the house, and ready to celebrate Christmas together.

They walked through the door and all headed to bed. Today was an exhausting day, and they all needed their rest.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

Ashlee was soo excited and it was Christmas Eve. She was sooo lucky that Cloud got no calls for any shipments. She was really happy, but sad at the same time. The reason is because Ashlee was hoping to spend time with Riku, but she knew that Riku was getting ready for Christmas in at least five hours.

Ashlee was sitting by the fireplace and listening to _Kimi to Boku Todokanu Omoi_. She was counting down the hours until Christmas Night. She was really excited. Everyone was downstairs on the couch talking or playing video games, or sleeping but other than that everyone was having a good time just spending time with each other. They weren't worrying about anyone else or having to fight evil.

Ashlee ended up playing a video game and trying to beat Pein and Yuna and Rikku. Cid's daughter and her friends came over and decided to join. Cid also came, he decided that it was Christmas and wanted to spend time with people he knew and loved.

After 4 hours passed, everyone was very anxious. They waited and waited and waited until the grandfather clock stroke midnight. Just like a Cinderella story, except Christmas would be here, and no one would be leaving.

"Ashlee are you ready for Christmas?!" Rikku asked her excitedly.

"Uh huh, YES!" Ashlee replied back.

"That's good," Rikku replied back, "I never actually spent Christmas at my house. I was always around and about. Last year I was with Yunie and trying to save her from her pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?" Ashlee asked.

Everyone nodded her head. "Yes, Yunie was on a pilgrimage when she was a summoner back in our home world. She had six guardians including me, and then after that, we were on the search for Tidus. He disappeared after her pilgrimage, but we haven't given up hope that Tidus is still alive. We just know, and the same for Wakka. Lulu has been worried ever since he disappeared along with Tidus."

"Oh I feel sorry for her," Ashlee replied back.

"It's okay though," Yuna flew over. "She knows that wherever they are, they are definitely fighting over silly things, or trying to survive or just goofing off like they always do. They are blitzball champions so they might be doing that too."

"Wow, she must have tons of trust in the two of them." Ashlee replied back.

"Yes she does, after all Tidus saved Yuna's life, and Yuna is like a little sister to Lulu and Wakka." Rikku replied back.

"I'm glad, it would be horrible if I ever lost Cloud," Ashlee replied back.

Then Cloud walked over and patted Ashlee on her head.

"Yeah, If I lost this squirt I don't know what I would do," Cloud smirked.

"Hey, hey" Ashlee hit back, "You know you love me."

"Of course I do," Cloud said walked towards the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and milk. He laid them out and let everyone eat some.

"Everyone, everyone," Aerith called out. "10 more seconds!"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

**Okay so I know that I haven't posted anything in while, but I was busy. I had a lot of stuff going through my life. Like Marching Band, and Drama!**

**So I decided to publish this one-shot of a Christmas Story since its near December. It's my special treat! -Shifuni**


End file.
